marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Leighton (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Pink | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Enforcer for Loki | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 4 | HistoryText = Diamondback was one of the various Supervillains secured in the DISKs, invented by Iron Man and professor Akatsuki. After an accident caused all DISKs to be scattered across the globe, her DISK ended up in the hands of Rosetta Riley. Riley had been tasked by Loki to retrieve another lost DISK from a bank in New York. When Spider-Man, Akira and Iron Man defeated her first villain, Lizard, Riley released Diamondback from her DISK to take on the heroes. When she arrived, Iron Man had to retreat into his DISK since his time limit was up, leaving only Spider-Man to fight Diamondback. Using her bombs, she came close to kiling Akira, but the boy was saved by the timely arrival of Hawkeye and Hikaru. Hikaru then released Thor from his DISK to even the odds. Thor easily dispatched of Diamondbacks bombs with a tornado, forcing the villain to surrender. Akira then D-smashed her into a DISK. Her DISK was later stolen from the Avengers, and used by Loki to make himself more powerfull. After Loki was defeated at his Ice Palace, her DISK was lost again. Diamondback is next seen when she and her fellow members of the Serpent Society attack the Avengers' base to retrieve the DISK of Iron Fist, which was stolen from them by Deadpool. The team was quickly defeated and returned to their DISKs however. Afterwards, King Cobra reveals that Red Skull was the one who released them from their DISKs. When the Avengers refuse to make them their leader, Deadpool takes all 3 DISKs wit him and handed them over to Tiger Shark when the latter confronted him. Tiger Shark took Diamondback and the rest of the Serpent Society wih him to Wakanda to set up one of the 5 bases from which Red Skull intended to destroy the Earth. When Black Panther and Wasp attacked the base to destroy the Gaia Anchor and free the hostages, Tiger Shark ordered Diamondback and Cottonmouth to fight Black Panther. The two could not prevent Black Panther from rescuing Jessica from King Cobra however. By deploying the new Build Up Armor that Tony Stark had build for her, Wasp was able to defeat all four villains, after which all of them were D-Secured by Jessica. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Rachel Leighton of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Diamond bombs | Notes = | Trivia = This is the first animated adaption of the character. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}